Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power driven tools, and more particularly to an adapter for applying power drive to a hand held tool. More specifically, this invention relates to the conversion of a manual pencil sharpener to a power driven device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of power tools, such as electric drills and electric screw drivers, a chuck is used to accept and clamp onto shanks of drill bits or other rotary tools. Unfortunately, many manually operated, hand held devices, such as the pencil sharpener described herein, are not fitted with a shank that can be grasped by a chuck, and are therefore not useable with common power drives.
Accordingly, it is the principal objective of the present invention to provide an adapter for converting manual hand held tools or devices to operate on common power drives.
It is a further object to provide such an adapter for specifically converting a hand held pencil sharpener to operate on a common electric drill or electric screw driver.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects by providing a shank adaption for the pencil sharpener, or other manual tool, by the affixation of a shank to the base of the tool. In one embodiment a peripheral edge is provided on the tool and a shank is attached to that edge. Alternatively, a dual prong yolk device in the form of a concave holder member is fitted with a power drive compatible shank on one end thereof for insertion into the chuck of the chosen electric drive. The inner concave surface of this holder member exhibits a groove therein for engaging a protruding edge on the manual tool.